Domestic Bliss
by PurtFiend
Summary: A day in the life of Kurt and Dave who are in a stable domestic relationship. Like other couples they have silly arguments sometimes. Really just an excuse to write a fluffy smutty oneshot.


**I don't won Glee. If I did I would demand a gagillion reviews and sulk terribly if I didn't get them. Hope you like this bit of fluffy smut.**

**Domestic Bliss**

Kurt marched into the living room and glared, hands on hips, at his boyfriend lolling about on the couch watching football.

"David, how many times have I told you about how I want the dishwasher loaded? It's not that difficult!"

His boyfriend glanced up at him and grabbed a magazine lying close by and suddenly became absorbed in it. "Geez Kurt, at least I put the dirty dishes in the dish washer. My mother would have been ecstatic if my Dad did even that!" Dave huffed as he pulled the magazine close as if he was trying to hide his rebellious face.

"I'm not living with your Dad. I'm living with you and I'm certainly NOT your mother. You should act like a grown boy and fill the dishwasher correctly! Don't just throw the dishes in any which way! Please do it the way I showed you so we can get the maximum amount of dishes in with each load. It's easy enough just make sure –"

"Oh Kurt I just thought of something." Dave cut in. "Oh I'm sorry!" smirked Dave "Were you still yammering away? 'Cause I wasn't really listening."

"Errrr!" growled Kurt and he flung himself on his lover causing them both to fall horizontally on the couch. Dave tried to ignore the smaller man on top of him by continuing to pretend to read the magazine. Kurt grabbed the magazine out his boyfriend's hands and tossed it on the living room floor.

"Hey!" Dave replied and looked to where the magazine landed to avoid looking at Kurt. Kurt then grabbed Dave's face with his hands bookending his cheeks and held it in place so the larger boy would have to look at Kurt square in the eyes.

"Look you Neanderthal," Kurt stated very slowly and carefully, " I was not yammering. I was telling you something useful and you will listen! First off, I don't care what the commercials say please rinse off the dried on food before placing the plates in the machine."

"I love you!" Dave declared abruptly but it doesn't get Kurt off topic.

"Shut up! Second, all cups and glasses go on the upper rack while dishes and plates go on the – "

"I looouuurrrrvvv yyouuuu!" Dave interrupted again in a sing song voice.

Kurt continued his lecture, "and the dishes and plates go on the bottom rack. It takes me ten minutes to put it correctly before I can start the machine. If you would just do it correct the first time I wouldn't have to waste my time – "

"I love you I love you I love you I-"

Kurt pulled back to sit on his boyfriend's hips and glared down at him with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "Well I don't love you!" Kurt pouted "I think I hate you!"

"Oh I don't believe that for a second!" Dave purred. "I know for a fact that you simply love my hands." As he said it Dave moved his hands under the elastic waistline of Kurt's sweatpants and lightly squeezed and separated Kurt's ass cheeks.

Kurt moaned his pleasure. Kurt adored the way Dave played with his ass. A few strokes and caresses later and Kurt muttered "Okay, I admit it, I love your hands."

Dave manoeuvred himself on his knees so he could nuzzle Kurt's neck. "I know you love my lips because you've told me often enough when I've had them wrapped around your throbbing cock." He planted little in a line of kisses all along Kurt's collar bone. He quickly removed Kurt's t-shirt so he could lick and suck on Kurt's nipples.

"Alright! It's true. I love your lips and hands, but I still hate everything else!"

"Liar! I know for a fact that you love my chest. You constantly play with my chest hair after sex." Dave took off his own t-shirt and smiled at Kurt's lust filled expression.

It was Dave's turn to moan as Kurt nibbled and licked his nipples. "Fine! I suppose I do love your manly chest." Kurt admitted as he ran his hands up Dave's broad hairy chest and down the man's muscular arms.

"You know what else you love?" not pausing for Kurt to answer he showed his slender lover by circling his fingers around Kurt's puckered anus.

Kurt raised up on his knees quickly to allow Dave access to his ass. "Oh yes, yes! I love your fingers!" Kurt kissed Dave hungrily on the lips and raked his fingers down Dave's back to show him how much his lover was turning him on.

Dave moaned but pulled away "Hold that thought!" he gasped and lunged for the small table by the couch and ripped out the drawer. He found the condoms and lube that they always kept handy and smothered his fingers with the slippery gel. Kurt pulled his pants down and turned away from Dave and bent over. "Please hurry! I love your fingers inside me! Oh God yessss!" Kurt's back arched and Dave obliged him with the first finger. Dave loved how quickly Kurt could switch from bitchy to horny; it never ceased to amaze him. Once his finger was easily moving in and out, Dave added another one and Kurt flinched and groaned. Dave had in depth knowledge of his boyfriend's noises and knew that it was an "Oh yes, keep going!" moan rather than a "Ahh that hurts take it slow" moan so he pushed in harder and faster with his two fingers. Kurt was on fire today because he was already pushing back, yelling for a third finger to be added already.

Dave managed to pant "I guess that's it huh? You love my lips, hands, chest and fingers but hate everything else right? I mean what else is there I could possibly have that you would…"

"I love your huge erect cock, you evil prick!" shouted Kurt. "Now stop teasing me and give it to me hard and fast!"

"Okay Fancy! You're the one that said you hated me. I wouldn't want to pressure you into something you don't want." Dave responded with a smile, pulling his pants down and slowly rubbing the condom covered head of his penis around Kurt's entrance.

"I love you, every inch of you! And if you don't fuck me in the next ten seconds, I swear I'll murder your whole family!"

Dave chuckled at that, grabbed Kurt by the hips and plunged in, immediately setting a quick even pace. They were very used to each other so Dave found Kurt's prostate in no time at all and started pounding it. Kurt cursed and swore his vows of undying love and shouted expletive endearments. Dave loved how noisy and filthy Kurt's exclamations were during sex, he held nothing back. Dave could feel his balls tightening and knew they were headed for the home stretch so he reached around his lover and pulled him in close so he could grab Kurt's cock and stroke it. Seconds later is was all over; Kurt coming loudly and issuing all over Dave's hand while his ass contracted rhythmically making Dave orgasm right behind him.

Dave dumped the spent condom in a nearby trash bin and collapsed on the sofa pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt sighed a happy sigh and snuggled into him absentmindedly running his fingers through Dave's chest hairs. They kissed and caressed in the afterglow for some time before Kurt raised himself up to look into Dave's shining dancing eyes.

"I really do love you, all of you! Even with your annoying personality."

"Well I love all of you too, Fancy, even if you're impossibly anal sometimes."

Kurt huffed and spluttered, "Oh I'm anal am I? Do you want anal? I'll give you anal alright!"

"Oh yes please! I love it when you give me anal!" Dave said huskily, waggling his eyebrows, and giving Kurt his sexiest smile.

"Aaaarrgghh" groaned Kurt feeling himself harden instantly, "I'm never going to get the dishwasher on at this rate!"


End file.
